Pokemon Adventure Quest (Kanto Series)
by TheHero136
Summary: The first in a series, this tells the story of Patrick, Lucas, and Michael. They will journey throughout the Kanto region on their quest to become Pokemon Masters. They will fight criminals, catch Pokemon, encounter legendaries and begin the adventure of a lifetime. Let the adventure again. A classic Pokemon adventure. My first fic so go easy. I will promise to update. Rated T
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a laboratory underground, scientists were at work on computers and machines. Most of the scientists were in white lab coats and grey suits. Two men stood out from the group. One was bald with a red shirt while the other wore all black clothing with the exception of an "R" on his shirt. They walked down the dimly lit corridors as scientists worked undisturbed. The one in white was walking calmly to look professional but inside he was shaking with anticipation. _"Will he be pleased?"_ He wondered with worry. " _What if it breaks out."_ He couldn't help but feel dread as his comrade walked with a cold calculating gaze. He chuckled slightly and held his hands behind his back.

"This is quite a business here my friend. These men will not let me down." The black one said with admiration. "I am pleased to see you are working on schedule."

"Thank you sir," the white man replied. He slowly relaxed and began to think that everything would be alright. He didn't start this project on his own, he merely worked on it. " _And he would finish it."_ He thought quietly. _"Unlike others."_ Before him was the notorious Doctor Fuji. He was the true pioneer for this project. But he failed. He abandoned his work and left Team Rocket unofficially. Fuji was present on Cinnabar Island around the same time he was. Though they were on the same project, the two scientists never met. And when Fuji left it became his responsibility to see that this project was completed. Blaine had joined Team Rocket because he was a scientist and they recruited him to finish their most confidential project. The Guyana Project. Few knew of its existence and even fewer knew its purpose. Blaine himself was kept in the dark. He was given a small amount of information about what he was creating and Dr Fuji before being told what he needed to do. "This is science." He was once told. Science. Genetics. Mutation.

"Sir, I would like to point out that even though it is...alive...we still are far from controlling it."

"Let me remind you, Professor Blaine, you work for me. Your job is to do what I ask. And when I tell you that you must handle any difficulties, you will. Not can, not try, will."

"Yes Giovanni sir." Blaine replied with a quick nod. "He's still premature however. It will take several months before we can...wake him."

"That is fine. But when he wakes, he must be fully functional and above all else, fully obedient. I won't allow failure again. I want results, Professor. And those results will be positive."

"Yes sir."

"You know that the Guyana Project is one of the most confidential secrets for Team Rocket. But, it is also one of the oldest secrets. A certain doctor believed he didn't have to follow orders anymore and that set us back to square one. But you, you will succeed. This project will be completed and you will be the one who completes it. This is, after all, for science as well as for Team Rocket."

"Yes sir. I will not fail you."

"I hope so, Professor, for your sake." Giovanni replied with strong authority. "Remember, you may be kept hidden from the public, but you are not hidden from me."

With this, Giovanni walked off into the main laboratory where scientists briefly saluted him before continuing at their work. Blaine sighed as his employer left him. Being a gym leader as well as a scientist for Team Rocket was challenging. He could only be at the lab in Celadon a few days before having to return to Cinnabar. A huge improvement as compared to Giovanni, who practically never showed up at his gym except on rare occasions. He studied at Cinnabar in his private lab and worked on genetic engineering. Specifically, Pokemon engineering. He worked to fulfill his primary objective. He took pride in the belief that he was expanding on the knowledge of not only science, but life and Pokemon. Some of the other scientists at Team Rocket probably envied him. Though they didn't have to endure the late nights, the stressful conditions, or the two faced life, they were jealous of the attention he got. Blaine knew that this was because of his primary purpose for Team Rocket. In his study of genetic engineering, he had to fulfill his primary objective. He had to do something that was so far unheard of. He had to create the most powerful Pokemon in the world.


	2. Chapter 1 The Hero's Beginning

**All right guys, this is my first fic so I need your help. This story is going to be the first in a series that will span into Kanto, Seveii Islands, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Possibly Unova but not sure. This story has three new characters who will set out to become Pokemon masters. They will travel together and fight rivals, team rocket, gym leaders, and more. Some romance in the first arc but the story will mostly be about development, romance will evolve later I promise. Still, I might have a little in this one. I will not have Ash in this story because I have red instead. I'm open to ideas so review and let's get started.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **All right guys here we go. Lets meet our first main character.**

Chapter 1 The Hero's beginning

Patrick enjoyed his life. Today was his birthday and he had turned fourteen years old. Things were good. He had a father who respected him and a mother who loved him. He was a modest height of 5' 5" and about 130 lbs. He wasn't huge but he was not light either. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He liked the ocean and felt at peace with the cool breeze coming from the nearby harbor. This is his home. Vermillion city.

Vermillion is a reddish-orange pigment that gave the city its name. In the evening, the city is painted a beautiful orangish color from the low-lying sun, hence the name, "The Port of Exquisite Sunsets." The city cared for its appearance and was heavily concerned with pollution. The people of Vermillion knew what a few Grimer were capable of and didn't want the pure serenity of Vermillion to be contaminated. As a result, the city was very clean for the most part and it was a vacation spot for many trainers. Because of the quiet serenity, Patrick would sometimes go on walks towards the sea. He would watch as ships from different regions would appear in the harbor to drop off shipments, or imports from regions like Johto or Hoenn, and occasionally Sinnoh. Vermillion was home to the greatest harbor in all of Kanto. If a trainer was from another region and wanted to arrive here, they would probably start here in this marine town. Sometimes, Patrick envied these people. They could travel all over the world while he was restricted to one city. He never really left home before and at times he felt rather isolated. Still, if there was a city that he would want to live in, it would be this one. The ocean was so close he could smell the sea breeze and absorb the morning mist into his lungs from within his house. At least, it felt like that. As he walked by the railings of harbor, he felt at peace. This was his daily routine. To walk through the city in either the cool evening or misty morning. It was not only relaxing but enlifting. His arms swayed with the wind and he let the ocean breeze flow through his hair and around his body. The ocean was practically embracing him.

Like the ocean, Vermillion had a aesthetic beauty. Patrick was so grateful that he was born in a port town such as this. This place was home. There was just one thing missing.

He had no Pokemon. For years, Patrick dreamed to become a Pokemon Master. No, more than a Master. He wanted to gain a legacy of pride. He wanted to become a true champion, like Lance or one of members of the Elite Four. Pokemon masters such as these were ridiculously powerful, and would forever have a legendary story that would be passed down from one generation to the next. Maybe, one day, he would become a champion and leave a story of legacy.

That is, if he gets a Pokemon. His family promised that at fourteen years of age he would be old enough to travel on his own. He would have to feed himself, stay healthy, stay safe, and most of all, keep his Pokemon in good health. He didn't have any Pokemon yet, at least none that belonged to him. His father was a trainer, a pretty strong trainer. He had Pokemon such as a Nidoqueen and a Kingler. When he was young, Patrick would play with his fathers Pokemon and sometimes take them fishing. He would take Kingler to the docks with his Good Rod and fish for something big. He would sometimes get lucky, but it was Kingler who was the real fisherman. As soon as he came to the docks, Patrick would let him dive into the depths and come back up with some sort of item. Once, he found a Razor Fang and another time he found what remained of a Bicycle. He tried to fix it, but it was too damaged so he had to get rid of it. Still, he never was that happy dong any of these things. He wanted to battle.

Occasionally, his father would battle other trainers for fun, even though his glory days were over. In the past, he had reached the finals of league tournaments according to his parents, but he never won. Of course it was a challenge to even qualify for the league, something Patrick was currently far away from. Patrick has never battled once and hasn't seen more than 10 Pokemon in his youth. He did know that Professor Oak lived in Pallet Town and that he will occasionally hand out Pokemon to beginning trainers.

"Thats gonna be me." He thought happily to himself. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna get my starter Pokemon. My dad is going to take me to Pallet town and I get to choose a Pokemon to start my journey!" He had a choice of three Pokemon. Squirtle, Charmander, and Bulbasaur. "Which one?" He thought to himself. "Their all so good. Its like trying to choose one one item at a department store. How do you do it? Maybe, I'll pick a random Pokemon. Just pick one up and see what happens." As he walked towards his house, he felt a slight pang of regret when he realized he was leaving this beautiful home. This quickly subsided because he knew he wasn't homesick. He wanted to leave. The ocean wasn't pulling him back to Vermillion; the sea wasn't warning him away. The ocean was calling him to go on his adventure. He watched as the moon rose through the clouds and lit the city in milk-white while his house got bigger and bigger. He quiety entered his room and opened his window to let in the fresh air. He sat on his bed and turned on the television. As commercials played, he sat back on his bed and began to weigh each starter against each other. Types, moves, strengths, weaknesses...

He was matching evolutions when the T.V. came on. "All right folks, were back with the battle between Elite Four Member Bruno and Champion Lance. The battle is currently a 4:2 victory for Lance so far, but this could end up becoming a comeback for Bruno." Patrick immediately ran to the T.V. and watched with a sudden pump of adrenaline. This was the final battle in the 19th Indigo Pokemon League. Bruno was competing for the title of champion against current champion Lance. On the screen, it showed Lance with his Dragonair in battle. The blue dragon had two white wings on its head and a blue upper body with a white underside. Bruno picked up a Poke Ball and threw it. There was a flag of light before the new Pokemon was revealed. It showed Onix. It was made of a string of boulders and had two large eyes on its head. There was a massive dorsal fin on it's head and it was an intimidating sight. The giant snake reared into the air with a powerful roar. "It now appears that Bruno has sent out Onix to fight Lance's Dragonair. This battle is about to begin."

"Onix Rock Throw." The giant snake slammed his tail into the earth to send stones flying at Dragonair.

"Dodge and use Ice Beam." Lance called out. Dragonair rose into the air and flew away from the stones. Onix growled in anger and roared at the dragon racing towards him.

"Onix use Protect."

Dragonair launched a beam of blue ice towards Onix. It resembled a lightning bolt but it was slower and more condense. Meanwhile, Onix formed a large sphere around itself and Dragonair's Ice Beam bounced off harmlessly.

"Dragonair Dragonbreath." Lance called out.

"Onix use your Dragonbreath as well."

They both exchanged yellow streaks of light at each other and fought for dominance. The two beasts were equal in strength but Dragonair was smarter. It focused its Dragonbreath to be narrower than Onix's. The beam broke through like an arrow and Onix roared in pain.

"Onix, retreat and use Dig."

The Snake dug into the earth and disappeared from the arena. The Dragonair watched the ground anxiously as it tried to find its opponent. The crowd was watching with anticipation. Patrick also watched closely to see what would happen next. Bruno was grinning as Dragonair didn't know what to do. The trainer, Lance, showed no such anxiety and calmly lifted his head.

"Dragonair, stay alert and get ready to dodge his attack."

The Dragon scanned the ground trying to find a sign of Onix but the rock snake was not to be seen. It was impossible to determine if the boulders were part of the arena or the body of a massive snake. Finally, the tension was released when Bruno released his command.

"Onix. Iron tail."

The Snake emerged from the earth and jumped at Dragonair. Its tail glowed white and it prepared to slam Dragonair into the ground like a rag doll.

"Dodge," Lance commanded, "Then use Twister."

The Dragonair tried to flee but it was too close to Onix who sent his tail crashing onto the smaller Pokemon. The Dragon fell onto the arena and was unable to use Twister. The Onix raised its head as it prepared to strike like a coiled snake would.

"Onix, use your Headbutt."

"Dragonair, flee and use Dragonbreath."

The Dragonair escaped just as Onix crashed into the ground. Missing its target, it roared in pain and was unable to escape from the Dragonbreath attack from above. The attack blinded him and he was unable to focus. Leaving him as an easy target for the Dragonair.

"Dragonair,"Lance called out, "Finish this with Ice Beam." The Dragon blasted a blue beam of ice that struck Onix in the head. The ice incased him and soon he was frozen solid. The Rock Snake collapsed, shattering the ice and causing a debris of ice to fly everywhere. When the mist cleared, it revealed an unconscious Onix on the ground with a triumphant Dragonair overhead.

"Onix return," Bruno commanded.

"Onix's size just wasn't enough for Dragonair's skill. Green corner, please send out your next Pokemon."

"All right," Bruno yelled, "I choose-"

Suddenly the T.V. went static and Patrick stared helplessly at the black screen.

"No," he mouthed. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me!"

He stormed outside and looked up to see a Farfetch'd poking around with his stick. The bird was brown and white with a slight resemblance to a duck. It was perched on Patricks roof, much to Patrick's dismay. It had managed to damage the antenna on top of the roof, explaining the sudden static.

"NO! OUT! GET OUT OF HERE! YOU STUPID BIRD, YOU BROKE MY ANTENNA!" He screamed. The bird paid no attention and seemed to ignore him completely. "AH, THIS ISN'T FAIR, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"

"Quiet down, you moron." A nearby walker said in the distance.

"Hey shut up, this stupid Farfetch'd is destroying my T.V. I'm missing the battle between Bruno and Lance over this!" The walker gave some more rude comments as he walked away. Patrick tried to get the Pokemon to flee but was unsuccessful. Patrick considered throwing rocks at it but realized that could end up making things worse. The bird wouldn't leave so Patrick gave up and walked inside with defeat. His mother was cooking dinner and she noticed him. She had long brown hair and green eyes like Patricks. She was Wearing cooking gear and looked content, unlike Patrick who was feeling a little disappointed.

"Whats wrong." She asked with curiosity.

"Oh, this dumb Farfetch'd broke the antenna on our roof and we gotta fix it. Of all the times too. I was watching the battle between Lance and Bruno."

"Well we all know how it ends."

"I know but if Bruno won, as unlikely as it is, it would have been the greatest thing to see."

"Yeah, but think of how the rest of your day was. Don't let the T.V. cause it all the end."

"Okay, I suppose your right."

The door opened to two men. The first being Patricks father and the second was none other than the gym leader of Vermillion city. Surge. He was a friend of Patrick's father and they were often seen together. Surge was wearing a black vest while Patricks father worse a green shirt.

"I'm telling you, Marcus, I love my job. I love to terrorize these punks who think that they are the next best things. Thats what I do yesterday. Thats what I did today. Thats what I do tomorrow I especially like what happened today."

"What happened?" Marcus asked.

"This macho man comes in saying he's the greatest thing ever. I mean this guy was big, his arms must have been bigger than a Machamps. But anyway, he says that he wants a battle. I agree of course, and the battle begins. He starts with this Primape that looked like it wanted to blow up a car."

"Did you use Raichu and fry em."

"Ah, that would of killed the fun. I decided to use Voltorb. And let me tell you. As soon as that Primape came at him, I said, "Voltorb use Kaboom!" Of course thats Explosion, but hey, my versions more fun. Anyway, that Primape, it just ran like hell out of there. I mean it bolted through the door and ran away as fast as it could. The macho guy forfeits and runs away with him. I didn't even have to fight hardly. Just one command sends these fools back to pits they came from."

"Classic."

"You have no idea."

Patrick stared dumb-foundedly at the two giants who were apparently having a great time. He both feared and respected the gym leader that was his comrade. Surge was after all, his gym leader. He has occasionally seen him in battle. He occasionally loses, but mostly crushes his opponents. Of all the gym leaders, Surge was the one he knew best. Not to mention the only one.

"Hey dad. Hey Surge."

"Hey Patrick, hows your big day." His father asked.

"Great!" He replied.

"Look at you kiddo, you getting big. Tomorrow is also gonna be big. Marcus tells me that your gonna be a Pokemon Master tomorrow. If so, I guess you'll end up fighting me." Surge complimented as he gave Patrick a bear hug.

"SS-SURGE, I CA-ANT BRE-EATH!" He wailed. Surge dropped him and gave him a pat on the head.

"You ready for tom." He asked again.

"I guess," Patrick said to himself. "I mean, if I can GET a Pokemon."

"Don't worry, Patrick, we'll take you to Pallet Town tomorrow. Just be up by 8:00 and we'll be on the ferry by 9:30." His mom said.

"Well, I guess I better get going. See you Marcus. Good luck tomorrow Patrick."

"Bye Surge," they all said. They all sat down at the table and ate dinner together fro about 10 minutes or so. It was fish and chips; Patricks favorite entree. Patrick enjoyed the meal to its fullest. After this, he would be traveling on his own and would need to take care of himself. In other words, food was about to become a lot worse."

"So Patrick, are you excited for tomorrow." Marcus asked.

"Yeah I'd say so. I mean I'm also nervous about being on my own but I really look forward to becoming a trainer."

"Remember to pack everything you need." Patricks mother said.

"Thanks."

"And if you do forget something, you can probably find what you need in Viridian city."

"Sounds good."

Patrick looked at the clock. 8:40 PM it read. Patrick knew that he would need to have everything ready for tomorrow. He got up from the table and said, "Well I better get ready. Its a big day tomorrow and I'll need to get a good sleep."

"All right Patrick. Good night." His father said.

"Happy Birthday sweetie." His mother called as Patrick ascended the stairwell.

He entered his room and examined his gear. He was going to carry his backpack. The bag was blue and it had two black stripes on the outside. It had several pouches to hold various gear, including but not limited to, his future Poke-balls and gear. The bag currently contained a small sleeping bag with a miniature pillow, a canteen on the side, a pair of sunglasses, a multi-tool, and few pairs of clothes. He tried to pack light so he avoided as many heavy objects as possible. He made sure to grab a map, a pair of binoculars, an Itemfinder, a berry pouch, and a TM case. He didn't have any TM's HM's or berries yet, but he knew that he would acquire some in time. After packing a bit more clothes he finally decided he was ready. He got in bed and shut his eyes as sleep finally took him.

Tomorrow, his journey would begin.


	3. Chapter 2 A New Team

**Okay, chapter 2 begins. Here we meet Professor Oak and our hero chooses his starter. Lets begin.**

Chapter 2 A New Team

Patrick could see the town of Pallet from his window on the ferry. As the waves crashed around the hull, the small town in the distance was becoming more and more visible. The sky was blue and the sun was shining down. Today was going to be a good day. He was so excited to see the place where his journey would start. He couldn't help but shake with anticipation. In only a matter of moments, he would be choosing his starter Pokemon. Charmander, Squirtle, or Bulbasaur.

"Excited?" his father asked.

"Thrilled!" Patrick said.

"Well you should be. You should be proud of reaching this point. Are you ready to become a trainer?"

"Any fatherly advice?" His son asked with curiosity.

"Trust your instincts and value friendship. You will form bonds with not only Pokemon, but also People. You see, trainers all understand Pokemon and it can bring people together."

"I guess so." Patrick replied. "Any more secret Pokemon tricks that may come in handy?"

"Yes. Study Pokemon. Learn types, moves, abilities, evolution strategies, anything. Anything Pokemon related you should try to understand."

"Okay."

It was at this point that the ferry arrived in Pallet Town and landed in the harbor. Passengers were being escorted outside by sailors and Patrick was starting to leave when he turned back at his father. From this point he would walk alone for a period of time. His father could only take him to Pallet town, he couldn't depart with him. He had a meeting in Vermillion and had to be back when it started. Patrick suddenly felt a little homesick and almost didn't want to get off the ferry.

"Don't worry." His father said. "I was like this too when I began on my journey. But you'll get use to it quickly, I promise." He then hugged Patrick before he said, "Good luck kiddo."

"Thanks dad," Patrick said after releasing him.

"Good luck out there."

With that he left the ferry and watched as it departed back for Vermillion. Patrick walked on and explored this new town. There were trees all around the town and small houses that decorated the roadside. It was so different from Vermillion. Here, everything was quiet. Vermillion was a city with frequent activity and people. Here, there were trees and small cottages that gave the feeling of a quiet neighborhood. The air was filled with the spirit of youth and friendship. He read the sign in front of him. "Pallet Town: The Town of Pure White Beginnings."

"How appropriate," Patrick thought to himself. He continued to stroll onwards until he realized he had absolutely no idea where he was going. How was he going to find Professor Oak if he had no idea where to find him? He walked around but he didn't see any sort of sign that told him where to go. Finally, he came across a boy who was sitting on a bench with a Pikachu. Patrick came up to him and decided to ask him where to go.

"Hey?" he asked, "I'm wondering if you could tell me where I can find Professor Oak."

The boy turned to face him. He had a red cap on with a red jacket and white shirt. He wore blue pants and had a belt on with a few Poke balls attached. The boy said at last, "Sure. You go west then look for the big gray building. It has a dome on the top and you should see a few scientists inside."

"Wow, thanks," Patrick replied with thankfulness. "Are you a trainer?"

"Sure am," he nodded, "Im a pretty new trainer to. I began a few weeks ago."

"Wow. Today is the day I start my journey. I hope to become a Pokemon Master."

He laughed slightly. "Well then, I guess that makes two of us. I plan to make it all the way to the Pokemon League. I started off here with Pikachu. I'm gonna be the best ever."

"Well, I guess we may end up crossing paths on the Pokemon league if we both are gonna go for the glory."

"I guess so," he said. With that he got up and began to walk towards a house. "By the way, names Red."

"Red." Patrick mouthed to himself. "Nice to meet you. Names Patrick. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Take care Patrick and good luck!" He opened the door to what must have been his house. Patrick decided to follow Red's instructions and he eventually was successful.

He thought he found the building Red described. It was a gray complex with several glass windows on the entrance showing scientists at work. The roof was a gray dome that seemed to sparkle in the golden sunlight. This place looked like some sort of science center. Patrick walked over to read the sign, "Professor Oak's Pokemon laboratory," it read in bold letters.

"This is it." Patrick nodded to himself. "This is where I get my first Pokemon."

He opened the door and saw a sight of marvel. Inside were scientists; several of them. Each one was working on a computer typing codes, examining samples that must belong to Pokemon, collaborating with colleagues, or studying from large textbooks. They were all working for Professor Oak. Patrick couldn't believe that he was really here. It was so great that it almost overwhelmed him. Cautiously, he walked forward to see two teenagers in front of him. One had blond spiky hair and brown eyes, the other had black hair and blue eyes. The one on the left wore a blue sweatshirt and navy chords, the other was wearing a maroon short sleeve shirt with brown khaki's. They looked different from the rest of the people inside so Patrick wondered if they were like him.

True to his words, they were.

"Oh, hey look at this" the blond one said suddenly, aware of Patrick's presence.

"Its our third trainer," the other said.

"Do you work here?" Patrick asked. "I'm sorry I didn't knock."

"No we don't work here," the blond one replied. "We're here for the same reason you are."

Taken back, Patrick quickly asked, "Wait you mean your-"

"Yep, were getting our first Pokemon too. Names Lucas."

"Michael." The other said.

"Hello, I'm Patrick from Vermillion City."

"Really," Lucas said, "Thats cool. I'm from Celadon."

"My hometown is Fuchsia City." Michael said with cool calm.

"I've never been out of my city before." Patrick said with a hint of nervousness. "I never really got a chance to."

"Don't worry about it," Lucas replied, "Your not much better than us. Likewise we never really left our respected homes."

Suddenly a man appeared in front of them. He wore a white coat and gray pants. He looked much older than the other scientists and had a gray beard on his face. Patrick realized who this must have been and stepped back slightly. As he slightly stuttered, Michael calmly said, "Hello again Professor."

"Hello, Michael, Lucas, and here must be our new trainer. Patrick, is it right?"

"Yes," Patrick replied happily, "Greetings Professor Oak. Its an honer to meet you in person."

"Why thank you," he said happily. "I'm hoping you have all become acquainted with one another."

"Yes sir," Lucas replied.

"Very good. Today, as you all know, is the day you will all receive your Pokemon."

They all shook their heads with eagerness and excitement. He flicked a switch and a table was revealed with three spheres shining in the light. They were Poke-Balls. The top was a fiery-red color, while the bottom was soft white.

"There is a Pokemon inside each ball." He continued. "Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. There is one for each of you, and you will decide which Pokemon goes to whom. If you want, I can make it random and you will get one of the three. I will let you decide."

The three boys turned to each other and started to collaborate. They eventually decided to have a rock-paper-scissors tournament to decide who goes first, second, last respectively. Michael won so he went first, Lucas second, and Patrick third. Patrick was a little disappointed that he went last but he was happy he would get any of these Pokemon. It wasn't often that a Pokemon Professor would allow you to have 'one' of his rare Pokemon. He was still undecided so he wasn't all that disappointed. He wondered who he would end up with. Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon, would be an easy Pokemon to raise since it would be effective against many Pokemon. Only against Flying and Fire would it be at a disadvantage. Charmander was next, the lizard with a fiery tail. Fire Pokemon were awesome but vulnerable to Water. He had never been around many fire types and it would interesting to raise one. Then came Squirtle, the water turtle, was also interesting. It's shell would provide a formidable defense against Fire and other Pokemon types. The only downside was that it had a weakness to Grass and Electricity. Each Pokemon has their strengths; each has their weaknesses.

Michael stepped forward and examined each Pokemon closely. _"I think a water type could be very useful and much more efficient that a Charmander or Bulbasaur."_ He thought silently. "Squirtle." He said at last. He picked up the Poke ball and threw it into the air. Out of the ball came a blue turtle that landed on its feet. It gave its signature cry and smiled at its new trainer. "I'll call you Mariner." Michael said with a smile. The turtle nodded happily, accepting its new name.

Next came Lucas. He looked at his two choices and decided to take the Seed Pokemon. "Come on out, Bulbasaur." Like Squirtle, he came out of his ball and appeared on the ground. Lucas picked it up and said, "From now on, your name is Carbonite." It agreed with contempt and smiled.

Finally came Patrick. He picked up the Poke Ball and threw it into the air. "Charmander I choose you." The orange lizard fell into his arms and roared slightly. Patrick thought for a moment before deciding on a name. "Hey Charmander, mind if I call you Blazer?"

"Char," it said happily.

"Okay then, Blazer it is."

"Okay everyone," Professor Oak began. "You are all armed with a new Pokemon. Do know that these Pokemon are special and may know some unique attacks that can help you in battle. Remember to train hard and battle strong and your destined to go far. But I have a request." He turned around and came back with three red devices. "These are your Pokedex's and they will help you understand more about Pokemon. They will give you basic information such as moves, natures, and abilities that a Pokemon has. They also will inform you of any egg moves that your Pokemon may have acquired. They also provide knowledge that could greatly help my research. I need you to help collect information about Pokemon and learn more about them for me. In my old age, I don't really get a chance to anymore. However, I'm hoping you can help me fulfill my dream for me. Can I count on you."

"You sure can," Patrick said with pride. "We will use this to its fullest ability."

"We promise to help," Michael continued.

"We won't let you down." Lucas added.

"Very good. And I almost forgot." He pulled out some bags that seemed full. "These are your Poke balls. They can help you capture Pokemon. The best way to complete the Pokedex is to capture wild Pokemon. You can carry six at most and additional Pokemon will be sent to your P.C. I would explain more but the best way to understand Pokemon is to simply practice catching them. Good luck to all of you."

With that they all left the lab and the trio departed to the gate of Pallet town. They all chatted about how they all arrived in Pallet. Michael flew to Viridian and was driven down from there while Lucas claimed to have been teleported by an Alakazam. Eventually, he confessed and said he flew on a plane like Michael.

"Still, great story huh. I mean, if somebody else says how I got here, thats what I'm telling em."

"Thats lying," Michael scolded, "And who's gonna believe you."

"Who cares if they think I'm insane, I like the story and thats what I'm telling them."

"Sure," Patrick nodded, "You do have to admit it is a little hilarious." He commented to Michael.

He nodded his head with a slight grin. "Oh yeah, an Alakazam decided to warp you here as a practical joke. That makes a lot of sense."

"Can they do that?" Patrick asked.

"I dunno," Lucas replied. "Probably."

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" Patrick chuckled. "I mean, if we ever catch one. We have to promise not to do that. Ever! Because when we return, we poison your next meal." Patrick laughed. They all laughed in agreement and continued on.

Upon reaching the end they all turned to each other.

"Well guys, I guess we split ways, right?" Patrick asked.

"Perhaps, unless you want to work together," Michael replied.

"Could we do that."

"Why not." Lucas replied. "We're all rookies and we all have two goals. Catch all the Pokemon and become Pokemon Masters. I mean what do we have to lose."

"Okay then. I guess were in this together. You and me, Lucas. How about you Michael, you in this too."

"Sure," he replied. "Our first stop is Viridian City and Route 1."

"Good old route one." Lucas chuckled. "Full of rookies who don't have a ton in common but still travel together."

"Indeed." Patrick said. "Well, I guess we're off. Forward."

They all stepped forward and entered the unknown. They were all on a new quest. A new dawn has awoken; a new story has begun.

 **And done. I know its a short chapter but I think its okay. I wanna keep Carbonite and Mariner but I need ideas for Charmander.**

 **Also, these characters are original. Michael is not the Michael from XD and Lucas is not the Lucas from D/P. If anything, Lucas is more like Gary (who we will meet soon enough) and Michael bears similarity to Gold.**

 **Please review to critic my work. Ill try to improve chapter length if that is the issue.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Road to a Viridian City

**Okay. The road to Viridian city. Let us begin.**

 **I don't own anything.**

Patrick and the gang all started up at Route one. Patrick looked around to examine the scenic view around him. All around the trail there were patches of grass and trees. Most were Oak trees, funny enough, but some were conifers. They lit the path around the travelers which enhanced the hiking trail setting. The sky was blue and the sun was warm. It was a good day for a beginners quest to find Pokemon. Patrick, Lucas, and Michael all looked around for new Pokemon but there was nothing around, so it seemed. Lucas was becoming bored and started to get impatient.

"Come on, we gotta find something." Lucas complained.

"Quiet," Michael scolded. "If there were anything around here, your complaining scared it away."

"Oh, shut up," Lucas commented.

"What do you think we could find?" Patrick asked.

"Who knows, but I'm bored. I think we should find something by now."

"Oh don't worry. We're bound to find something, that is if you don't scare everything away." Michael chuckled slightly.

"Oh gee," Lucas sighed sarcastically, "Woe is me."

They all continued on the trail. Eventually, they came across a grassy plain and decided to take a quick rest. Lucas watched as several Pidgey flew by, but he was looking for something rare. He opened his Pokedex to read the entry on them.

"The Tiny Bird Pokemon, Pidgey. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."

These birds were not very unique. Most were pretty common and they were not valued among most trainers. Lucas wanted something bigger. Something powerful. Meanwhile, Michael and Patrick were relaxing a bit in the sun. They let their Pokemon out and watched as they played with each-other. For a while, Patrick was using his Poke-dex to study his Charmander. Apparantly, I had a Mild Nature and knew the moves Ember, Scratch, Smokescreen, Growl, and the Egg move Dragon Dance. Patrick looked forward to raising him and was fairly content with his starter. It was a good Pokemon to start with.

"You happy with Charmander?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, of course. I'm happy to have gotten any of them." Patrick replied. "You?"

"Same."

"You think we really are gonna find stuff out here?"

"Well, I suppose this place is as good as any." He said with a cool calmness to his voice.

Lucas was scanning the area around him to try to find some sort of unique Pokemon. At first, all he saw were Rattata and Pidgey. Then his eyes caught something. It was a bird. But it wasn't the brown and creme color of a Pidgey. This one looked dark brown with a hint of red. It also looked more aggressive, scaring away smaller birds that tried to fly by it. Lucas showed interest and began to inch closer from his location. As he got closer he opened his Pokedex to examine this new Pokemon. The Pokedex lit up a little before giving the profile for the Pokemon ahead of him.

"Spearow. Like Pidgey, is inept at flying high. However, it can fly around very fast to protect its territory if it feels threatened."

Unfortunately, the Pokedex read all of this aloud, making the bird turn its head. At first nothing happened. The bird stared at the trainer with a cold calculating gaze. Then it spread it's wings and started to walk toward Lucas in a slow cautious motion. The Pokemon was sizing up the human. Even though he was more than three times bigger, Lucas felt uneasy. The way the two eyes stared at him with such intimidation was unnerving. Still, he felt drawn to this bird. It looked like it would be a good Pokemon to train and it would be much stronger than any Pidgey. Finally, the bird called out loudly before starting to fly high into the air. At first, Lucas was frustrated that the bird had fled. The anger turned to fear when he saw that the bird was flying towards him. He reached for his Poke ball to protect himself.

It wasn't there. He had left it at camp.

Panic set in and he started running. The Spearow was faster and it started to gain on him. The bird was only about 20 feet behind him and he had about 30 feet left till he made it to camp. He ran as hard as he could but the Spearow was gaining. As he reached camp, it pecked at his arm causing Lucas to cry out. The others heard it and sprang up at the sudden noise. Then they saw Lucas running from the Spearow. They watched as the battle started to unfold.

Finally, Lucas reached his Poke ball and faced Spearow. He enlarged the sphere before chucking it forward. "Lets go, Carbonite." The sphere burst into light before revealing the Seed Pokemon, Bulbasaur. Lucas' starter stared at his opponent and immediately understood the situation. The Spearow charged forward at Bulbasaur but Lucas was not afraid anymore. Now, he was ready to fight back and he felt unstoppable. He was going to capture this Pokemon and secure victory. Not even a flying type would be able to stop his starter.

"Carbonite lets go. Vine Whip." Immediately, two green vines came off the Seed Pokemon and raced towards the bird. The Spearow dodged the first, but was hit by the second one. It fell to the ground for a short time before getting up again. It blasted forward at a fast speed again, sending Carbonite away. Lucas stared as the Spearow was coming around for another pass. The bird was not hurt. Unfortunately, the Vine Whip seemed to have made it angry.

"Quick attack." He thought to himself. "Carbonite, lets counter with Tackle."

The Bulbasaur charged at the Spearow and leaped into the air to try to tackle it. The bird seemed to grin as it flew away from the attack. It suddenly dropped down onto the Pokemon and began pecking at it hardly. The Bulbasaur roared at the super effective attack. After a few painful seconds, it used its vines and forced the Spearow away. The bird flew away and came charging back with surprising speed. It formed a glowing sphere in front of itself that glowed yellow, red, and blue.

"Tri attack." Michael thought as he watched the battle. "How does it know that? Thats no ordinary Spearow!"

"Carbonite, use vine whip to protect yourself." Lucas quickly called out. The tri attack was launched but Carbonite used his vines to form a cross that hit the incoming attack. Part of the vine was burned, another part frozen, and one piece cackled with electricity. The Spearow was enraged that its attack failed and came in again. The Quick Attack was too fast for Bulbasaur and he was hit multiple times from the sudden strikes. Lucas knew he needed to do something or this battle wouldn't last long. The Spearow came rushing forward again to meet the Seed Pokemon head on. This time, Bulbasaur's eyes glowed white and he glowed green as his adversary approached. Lucas stared as he didn't know what was happening to his Pokemon. "Is this a new move?" he wondered. Patrick was watching with Michael and used his Pokedex to find out what was going on.

"Nature Power. An attack that makes use of the users natural surroundings. Its effects vary depending on the user's environment." The Pokedex read.

Eventually, Carbonite stopped glowing and released a yellow powder from its bulb. Nature Power took the form of Stun Spore and it paralyzed the incoming Spearow. It collapsed from the powder and cried out loudly. "Now's my chance." Lucas thought.

"Poke ball, go," Lucas screamed. He chucked the ball and it encased the Spearow in red light. The ball shook once. Shook twice. Before it shook again, it released the Spearow that screeched in anger. Lucas gritted his teeth and knew that it wasn't weak enough.

 _"Its too strong."_ He thought angrily. "Carbonite," he commanded. "Use your vines to take out one of its wings." The Pokemon obliged and used the two vines to strike at Spearow's weakened left wing. The Pokemon tried to fly away but it was paralyzed and unable to attack or flee. The Spearow cried out as the Bulbasaur used a barrage of vine whips to strike at the wings. Finally, the bird collapsed and Bulbasaur raised its vines to await orders.

"Carbonite, Vine whip into tackle." Lucas commanded. The vines wrapped themselves around Spearow and held him onto the ground. The Bird Pokemon shut its beak on one, causing Bulbasaur to scream in pain. But it didn't let go as it charged forward to attack the Spearow. The dust around Carbonite was thrown into the air as the Seed Pokemon charged at full speed. The bird was sent 'flying' across the trail before crashing into the dirt. It panted heavily as it was weakened from the paralysis and vine whip/tackle attack.

"Spearow, your mine," Lucas screamed, "Poke ball go." The ball left his hand and flew at the bird like last time. It absorbed the bird in red light before shutting tightly. The ball shook once. Shook twice. Lucas stared hard at the ball, ready to send Bulbasaur into action if the Spearow broke out again. The ball shook three times. The trainers held their breath.

Click. Lucas grinned as he walked over to the ball. He cheered, "All right. I got Spearow. Nice job Carbonite." His faithful starter smiled with his recognition. Patrick and Michael walked over to congratulate their friend.

"Nice job, Lucas," Patrick complimented before giving a fist pound to Lucas.

"I'm impressed with Bulbasaur." Michael said in agreement, "I was surprised when it used Nature Power. Unexpected."

"So thats what that was," Lucas replied, "I was a little surprised too."

"Indeed. Nature Power takes in the environment to form an attack. The environment determines what move is used. I suppose the grassy terrain made it become Stun spore."

"Yeah, pretty awesome."

"And that Tri attack and Quick attack from Spearow, most impressive. That means the father must have been a Dodrio." He continued.

"Wow," Lucas sighed. "Lucky me."

They walked on. Lucas was proud of his victory and looked forward to the idea of using his new Flying type soon. As they continued, they saw that the sky was getting darker. They would need to arrive in Viridian soon or else face a storm that was brewing. Eventually, rain started to fall and they pressed into the woods to escape the showers of water. They managed to set up a tent and eventually got a fire going thanks to Charmander's tail. They started to tell stories about how they all got to the places where they were now. Sadly, none of the stories were awe inspiring and it helped prove the idea that they were all rookies. Patrick was happy that Lucas caught a Pokemon, but he was hoping to catch one as well, if he could.

"What are you gonna call Spearow?" He asked at last.

"I think I'll call him Raider. Seems appropriate."

"I guess."

"I would of called it berserk or blood beak in honor of its aggressive nature." Michael laughed. "Which reminds me. Why were you running from it for a while? Why didn't you just use your Pokemon?"

"Well you see, I left Carbonite on the grass for a while before I looked for Pokemon. Not wise now that you think about it."

"Quite so. You could been hurt out there. And if we weren't around, who knows what could've happened. Be more careful."

"Yeah I know. But alls well, ends well."

They all cooked some food on the fire before getting ready for bed. The food wasn't that great but roasted hot dogs couldn't have been all that bad. Even though Lucas almost tipped them into the flames, Michaels quick reflexes prevented a certain disaster. Once they finished eating, they all got in there sleeping bags and prepared to get a good sleep. The tent they set up was able to keep out the light drizzle that came through the trees which kept out the bulk of the storm. Patrick was about to go to sleep when he heard a noise. It was the crack of a branch and it sounded like it was about 20 meters away. Far distance, but close enough for Patrick to hear it. He slowly got out of his comfortable sleeping bag and quietly got up to investigate. As he entered the forest again, he noticed that the rain stopped. He decided that it was likely a Pokemon of some sort. Perhaps a rare one since it was late at night. It was getting hard to see and he needed a light. Then an idea hit him.

"Blazer," he whispered to the ball, "I need your help." He then opened the ball and his orange lizard popped out. It glanced at him before nodding it's head. They walked forward and eventually found the source of the noise. It was a purple snake. It had a yellow underside and small rattler on its tail. It seemed to be unaware of Patricks presence and slowly moved around a tree stump. Patrick told Charmander to approach carefully and use Ember. The lizard inched forward to approach the Ekans from a distance. Once he was about 10 feet away he released some hot embers that landed on Ekans' skin. It hissed in pain before whipping around and coiling up. Charmander backed away, suddenly nervous about being so close to the snake.

"Stay calm and use Dragon Dance." Patrick commanded.

The Charmander glowed blue for a few seconds before giving a grin at Ekans. The snake started to move forward at Charmander. This time, the Fire type showed no fear and released more embers from its tail. A few hit Ekans but it continued to attack. It released a series of purple barbs from its mouth that struck Charmander.

"Poison sting," he realized. "Blazer. Get close and use Growl followed by a Scratch."

Blazer ran forward while making noises from its mouth. The snake started to back away as Charmander leaped forward to scratch at its head. The claws struck home but the Ekans retaliated with wrap. Charmander winced under Ekans binding wrap. He could hear his starter cry out in pain. Patrick wanted to get Charmander away from Ekans so he reached for his Poke ball.

"Blazer return." A red laser shot out from the Poke ball but it couldn't get to Charmander. The wrap was preventing the Fire type from escaping. Patrick gasped as his Charmander was struggling under the binding power of the snake. He couldn't call him back without risking injury to himself or to Charmander.

"Blazer take out his head and get away from it." Patrick said at last. Suddenly, Charamnders claws glowed silver and enlarged to twice their size. Metal claw. The attack hit Ekans hard and the snake hissed from the attack. It released Blazer and the fire type jumped away.

"Smokescreen." Patrick commanded. Charmander shot out a stream of smoke that surrounded Ekans and covered the battlefield. "Now. Run in there and use Metal claw." Blazer ran into the smoke with his hands glowing silver. The arena was colored black from Smokescreen and Patrick had to shield his eyes from the air. The night combined with the smokescreen made it impossible to see anything. Patrick waited a few moments before he heard a slashing sound and saw the flying body of an unconscious snake. It hurled out of the smoke and crashed into a tree.

"Go," Patrick said as he threw a Poke ball towards the snake. The sphere captured the Pokemon and the ball began to shake. Once. Twice. Three times. Click.

Patrick smiled as he picked up the Poke ball and put it on his belt. "Good Job Blazer."

"Char char," the Pokemon called out.

"Come here."

The lizard jumped into Patrick's arms and smiled happily with his tail wagging from side to side. "Nice job with Metal Claw."

"Charmander," he replied.

"Okay. You deserve a rest. Good night buddy." The trainer then opened a Poke ball and called back his beloved starter. He then walked back to camp and quietly got back in his sleeping bag. Surprisingly, the other two were still asleep and the battle did not awaken the others. Patrick was glad and he shut his eyes while feeling accomplished for capturing a Pokemon all by himself. He slept peacefully as the night took over. "Not bad for a first day," he thought happily as he finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4 Viridian City

**All right guys, were moving into chapter 4. If there is anyone out there reading this, know that I'm open to suggestions on Pokemon and nicknames, events and such. In this chapter, were going to meet two people who will become important later on. You may know who but maybe you won't. Anyway, lets get started.**

Chapter 4 Viridian City

Lucas woke up to a cool breeze and a teal sky. The woods around them was wet with dew and gently blew in the wind. He stretched his arms and yawned loudly as he got out of his warm bag. He turned to see Patrick and Michael starting to awaken from their slumber. Lucas got dressed and noticed that Michael had his eyes open as he lay in his sleeping bag while Patrick was already out. Lucas looked okay, but Patrick seemed to be more tired than he was.

"Mornin," Lucas greeted.

"Morning Lucas," Patrick replied.

"You look tired."

"Ah its nothing. Yesterday before I went to sleep, I ran into an Ekans and caught it."

"Really," Lucas said with a rush of excitement, "How did you not wake us up."

"Dude. Don't ask. I don't get it either." Patrick laughed. At this, Michael got up and started to rub his eyes.

"Let me guess. You guys are starving." He said with an impression of annoyance.

"Yep." Lucas smiled. Strangly, Michael nodded his head with a smile on his face too.

"Well thankfully, I have cooking gear."

"So do I," Patrick added. "Lets make Pancakes."

"Sounds good," Michael said as he nodded in agreement.

"Oh sweet. Can I have some."

"Do we have a choice?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"Nope."

"Yeah I didn't think so."

Patrick started a fire and let Michael borrow some of his cooking gear so he could make breakfast. It took about 20 minutes but it was well worth it. By the time they were done, they all felt like they were stuffed to the brim. As they ate, Patrick explained his encounter last night and how Blazer used Metal claw. When Patrick looked back on it, it seemed to happen so quickly. It didn't even feel like it happened at all. To ensure himself that it was real, he released the Poke ball and sure enough the snake was there. Patrick gave it some of his pancake and watched as the snake happily ate it. Both Michael and Lucas were impressed.

"Ekans are really rare out here and the fact that you encountered one is definitely unexpected." Michael noted.

"And Metal claw is a unique move. I'm surprised that Charmander knew it." Lucas added.

"I think the battle caused him to learn it somehow," Patrick explained. "Anyway I like him and I think that he will be a helpful Pokemon later on."

With that they packed up for about 20 minutes before leaving for the city. The route was just the way it was yesterday and the sky was now shining again. The journey was uneventful and they continued on without worry. After about a half hour, they began to hear the noises of a bustling city. They started running before getting a chance to view the city. They were amazed.

The city was surrounded by buildings and apartments that cut into the sky like daggers. The city was flashing grey and white against the sunny sky. Patrick and his friends wasted little time and headed down to get a closer view. The city was beyond what they expected and they were all kind of thrilled to be travelers in a new area. To the trio of trainers, it felt like only minutes ago they were receiving their starters from Professor Oak. They continued their peaceful stroll until they spotted a nearby Pokemon center. It had a red sphere on the roof with a curved wall behind it. It gave a friendly feel towards the nearby city folk and unsurprisingly, Patrick and the trio decided to rest their Pokemon. They walked through the electronic doors and walked towards the nearby nurse. She had red hair and a white gown as she served guests by returning Pokemon to trainers. After a few moments, Patrick and the trio were free to heal their Pokemon. Lucas moved first, "I'd like to heal my Pokemon please."

"How many?" She asked.

"Just these two."

Lucas pulled out two Poke balls and happily handed them to nurse joy. She took them and said that she would call him when they were ready. Patrick followed in suit and sat next to Lucas. Michael didn't need to use the center because his Squirtle was in good health. They all sat on a bench and quietly waited. Lucas watched the door open to reveal an attractive brunette girl. She wore a light blue shirt with a red skirt, held a yellow handbag over her shoulder, and a white hat with a red stripe and poke ball icon. Lucas immediately recoiled back from the sight, nearly hitting his head. Patrick showed mild interest and Michael rolled his eyes upon seeing Lucas' ridiculous reaction. The girl walked towards nurse joy and Lucas kept staring as she walked forward. If his eyes were any bigger, he swore they would pop out like ping pong balls. He kept nudging Patrick who at first didn't notice but then aggressively reacted to the bothersome child.

"What?"

"Go talk to her." Lucas whispered. "Get her number."

"No," Patrick whispered back. "You go. Your the one who wants it.

"Don't be a baby and be a man for me."

"Go talk to her yourself."

"I can't. I'm not good with girls."

"Both of you shut up," Michael whispered harshly.

"I am not going for you. If you want to talk to her, then go talk to her. Otherwise, zip it." Patrick warned Lucas.

He groaned before saying, "Fine," and getting up to talk to the new girl that lay before him. He nervously stepped towards the door, waiting for the girl to come back. Eventually, she stopped talking to Nurse Joy and sat down on the side opposite of Patrick and Michael. Lucas was glad he wasn't there; she would have seen all of his nervous anxiety.

"Lucas to the front please, and Patrick to the front please." A microphone overhead spoke. Lucas cautiously moved forward and snatched his Pokemon as Patrick came alongside him. They sat down together and eventually the announcer spoke again. "Leaf, to the front please."

"So her names Leaf," Lucas thought. "Interesting."

As she retrieved her Pokemon, Lucas stood by the door and Leaf soon enough came forward and Lucas made conversation.

"Uh hi, Leaf, my name is Lucas and I am from Celadon City."

She looked at him curiously before replying, "Hello, Lucas, I'm Leaf."

"Yeah, I like to train Pokemon. I have a scary Spearow I call Raider and a Bulbasaur called Carbonite." She nodded her head before exiting the Pokemon center. She smiled as Lucas let his jaw hang open. Michael shook his head as they approached to leave and Patrick was grinning.

"You have a Bulbasaur named Carbonite and a scary Spearow named Raider. No wonder she left." Michael scorned.

"Nice going dim wit." Patrick laughed.

"Shut up, you guys were no help." Lucas said defensively. "You left me all alone."

"I'm so sorry we couldn't hold your hand."

"Its not fair."

"Relax, dude," Patrick replied. "I probably would've done the same thing. Theres always a second chance. Maybe we'll find you another young beauty for you to scare away."

"Wow, I feel so loved." Lucas sighed.

They left the center and departed to see more of the city. They caught sight of a building with a brown roof. It appeared to be an old building that was barred up. The windows were supported with iron bars and a sign that said, "No Trespassers. Gym closed." Patrick sighed and moved on with the others. They saw a path that led towards the mountains. "Route 3" the sign said.

"Maybe more Pokemon," Lucas grinned. "Well nothing can stop us."

They looked around for more Pokemon but nothing turned up for some time. They saw a few Rattata and Pidgey, but they didn't see much else. While they were unable to catch new Pokemon, they did have time to train. Lucas had his Bulbasaur and Spearow battle each other to gain experience. Bulbasaur struggled because he was a grass type and he didn't do that well against Spearow, but he still tried hard and fought well. After they were both tired, Lucas called them in and took a nap. Patrick and Michael also trained, though they put in more effort than Lucas. Patrick was anxious to see his new Ekans battle his Charmander again. They were evenly matched and both received a good amount of experience. Michael only had one Pokemon and decided to have Squirtle battle some of Patrick's Pokemon. Ekans was a challenge, but Charmander didn't last long and eventually was defeated. After some time, they saw a new figure appear. He had orangish hair and a black leather jacket. He was enjoying himself as he continued on the quiet peaceful road.

"That Red thinks he's so tough. Well I showed him." He muttered to himself.

 _"Red,"_ Patrick thought as he watched him pass. "Hey, you know Red?" He asked the stranger.

"Of course I do," he replied quickly, "But he's no match for me. Names Blue, and I'm going to become the greatest Pokemon trainer in existence."

"Well he's a show-off," Michael muttered, but not escaping Blue's ears.

"What was that?" He said with a scowling voice. He then walked threateningly towards Michael and stared hard. Michael didn't flinch. He stared right back with a cold face. "You wanna battle me?" The question came out like a challenging insult.

"Why not?" Michael replied with a small smile. "One on one."

"Your on!"

Both trainers backed away before issuing their Pokemon. "Pidgey lets do this!"

"Mariner, stand by for battle." Michael commanded. The blue turtle faced off against the bird Pokemon. Both stood ready for combat. Lucas awoke to see that battle between Michael and Blue. He got up quickly and asked Patrick what was going on. After Patrick explained, the battle began.

"Pidgey use Gust."

"Counter with Water Gun." Mariner shot out a stream of water at the bird. Pidgey flapped his wings hard and blew the water away, making Mariner's attack only do minor damage.

"It'll take more than that to beat me." Blue smirked. "Pidgey use Gust again at Squirtle."

Pidgey blew a small tornado at Squirtle causing Patrick to wonder why Michael didn't order a command. Lucas wondered the same thing and waited expectantly.

"Mariner Withdraw into Rapid Spin." The turtle withdrew into its shell and glowed blue before racing forward to slash through the tornado and into the surprised Pidgey. Blue was taken back and quickly shook his head. _"No I won't lose."_

"Pidgey Tackle." He commanded.

"Tail whip," Michael commanded in turn. Mariner used its tail to hit Pidgey, doing minor damage. Pidgey only seemed to get mad because it rammed Squirtle hard. Michael gritted his teeth and decided to take action. "Mariner Aqua Jet." Blue gasped as Squirtle raced at blinding speed and slammed back into Pidgey. The bird fell as Squirtle awaited further command. "Water gun full power." Another stream of water left Squirtle's mouth, and this time, Pidgey was blown across the dirt towards Blue. When Squirtle stopped, it was revealed that Pidgey was unconscious. Blue quickly returned his Pokemon and looked confused. "How?"

"Mariner is strong. Pidgey had a weak defense and Tail Whip made it only too easy for Mariner to come in with Aqua Jet and finish it." Michael explained. Lucas and Patrick nodded as Blue turned his head.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be back and nobody will beat me. Nobody." He then stormed off and Patrick and the gang chuckled as their rival retreated. An interesting day indeed.

 **And done. Shorter chapter but the next one will be awesome. Please please review or PM me. I have Pokemon for characters planned but any ideas are welcome. See you next time.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Viridian Forest

**Well everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the delay but things are finally underway. This chapter should be good, hopefully.**

The Viridian Forest

After spending the night at the Pokemon center, Patrick prepared to leave for Pewter City ahead, or so he thought. Michael was still asleep along with Lucas. Lucas dreamed of his home and his family. Days had passed since he left his family in Celadon. He remembered his birthplace the way he knew his name. "Celadon City: The City of Rainbow Dreams." The city was always full of life. Gym Leader Erika always worked to add plant life around the city to make it more in tune with nature. The city wasn't as clean as Vermillion, but it was still lively enough for most people. The city had a natural feel to it despite that fact that the city was full of buildings and skyscrapers. Lucas enjoyed living in their families apartment complex. The house was painted a light green and the large windows always made the place feel cozy and friendly. He missed that house sometimes. He remembered his conversations he had with his older sister before he left. His sister was 17 and he was only 14. She had light red hair and brown eyes. She had travelled all the way to Johto and competed in the Johto League tournament. She was rank 6 and defeated 2 members of the elite four before being utterly beaten by Karen. She was in town when he was preparing to go on his own journey.

"Hey sis," he asked as he stared out a window.

"Yeah."

"Do you ever miss home when you're away?"

"Sometimes." She replied. "Sometimes not. Its all about how much you enjoy traveling and experiencing the world. I was homesick for a long time before I was bold enough to go to Johto. It was hard at first but you learn to enjoy it. You will too."

"Thanks. I hope I get to be as good as you."

"You will little brother. Just have faith and you'll go far. Remember this though. Pokemon are friends. They'll only trust you if you're willing to be as daring as they are. If you fight for them, they fight for you. They trust you, you trust them."

There was a holler downstairs and both Lucas and his sister Ashley got up. "Well, looks like we're leaving. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks sis."

As he looked back on it, he was a little homesick at the idea of leaving his family but he remembered that he would return soon. He flashed back to the last conversation he had with his family before he boarded his plane.

"Make sure to wash your clothes everyday." His mom said.

"Good luck catching Pokemon." His father cheered.

"Have fun," his sister cheered.

"All right, bye guys I'll visit you soon." Lucas said.

"We'll be waiting," his mom replied.

Just then he woke up to Patrick moving him. "Come on Lucas, we have to get moving." Lucas groaned and put the pillow over his head.

"Ah, I dont wanna. I like beds. They're better than the sleeping bags." he mumbled. Patrick thought for a second about a way to get Lucas up.

"Hey what's with all the hot chicks in the room?"

"WHAT!?" He screamed. He bolted upwards and jumped from his bed faster than Patrick could think.

"Well that worked."

"What- you idiot. That was cheap."

"Just wait till I tell Michael-"

"Ahhhhh," Lucas grabbed Patricks arms and stared at him. "Don't tell him."

"Relax, its fine." Patrick laughed. "Now come on lets go."

They met up with Lucas and after getting a quick breakfast, they left for the Viridian forest. The trail ahead was surrounded in grass and the woods began to envelop around the trio. Lines of trees blocked out much of the sky and the world dimmed under the fortress of flora. Old trees that had fallen from weak roots gave launching points to juvenile ones. Ferns and shrubbery were everywhere and there was a sense of mystery in the woods. For the first time, the trio saw many Pokemon moving about. Caterpie moved by trees and Metapod lied on dead tree stumps. Pidgey flew in the upper branches and Rattata ran around the undergrowth. The trio pressed forward admiring the beauty of the forest and the wildlife around them. Even Michael couldn't help but smile at the nature around him. His quiet was disturbed, however, when he thought he heard a noise in the tree's. It sounded like something quickly ran across the branches, but when Michael looked up, he didn't see anything. Patrick turned his head and asked, "Whats wrong."

"I don't know. I just have a feeling." Michael replied.

"Of course you feel watched." Lucas exclaimed. "Do you see any of the Pokemon?"

"Yeah, but this doesn't feel the same-"

Just then a very acute but high noise blared from above and they all staggered. Lucas and Patrick were instantly thrown into a daze. They started to mumble random words and eventually fell to the ground. Michael dropped on all fours and looked up at the cause of the noise. It was a purple Pokemon with two reddish eyes and two antenna's on its head. Michael groaned as he reached for his Poke ball. "Water gun." he gasped as he threw the ball with all his strength. His faithful starter kept out and shot a stream of water at the purple Pokemon. The bug shrieked as it was launched from its branch and fell to the earth. Michael was able to shake off the confusion and stand on his two feet. Lucas and Patrick were still incapacitated but Michael was ready to fight. His Squirtle stood battle ready as Michael opened his Poke-dex.

"Venonat the Insect Pokemon. Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even minuscule prey."

"Dexter, search Venonat's moves on the double." Michael commanded. A blue screen with Venonat lit up and a list of moves was enlarged. "Tackle, Foresight, Disable, and Supersonic." Michael quickly put the Poke-dex in his pocket and began the battle. Venonat had regained its footing and as preparing to attack.

"Mariner use Aqua Jet." He commanded. A sheet of water enveloped Squirtle as it raced forward to hit the Insect Pokemon. Venonat was unable to dodge and it was thrown across the field. Mariner continued to attack in this manner and Michael grinned with admiration. His starter truly was powerful and it could only get stronger. However, Venonat's eyes glowed blue and a blue aura surrounded Squirtle. His aqua jet was abruptly ended and it slid across the field. Aqua Jet normally caused the user to shoot at high speed to ensure a first hit. However, the attack was so fast that when Venonat's Disable intercepted, Mariner hit the ground with incredible force and was severely damaged. Michael stepped back with fear as he saw the damage. Squirtle's shell was badly bruised and the turtle struggled to stand. Venonat raced forward with a Tackle attack but Michael was faster. "Mariner quick, Rapid Spin." Despite the injury, Mariner faithfully returned to its shell and spun in quick circles. The Venonat's tackle bounced off, and this time, the Venonat flew backwards. The blue aura around Squirtle changed from a light blue to a dark shade. Squirtle also gave out a battle cry and his bruises disappeared.

"Torrent." Dexter said from Michaels pocket. Michael quickly pulled it out as Dexter continued. "When a Pokemon with this ability uses a water type move, its strength is increased if the user has taken serious damage."

"All right then," Michael said with determination. "Squirtle Rapid Spin with Water Gun." The Turtle spun forward with great force as he approached the injured Venonat. Expecting Water Gun to shoot out of its shell, Michael was surprised to instead see a stream of bubbles shooting from Squirtle's shell. The bubbles floated beside Venonat before exploding with load pops. The Venonat shook from the attack before falling on its side.

"Okay, Poke ball go." Michael smirked as he chucked the ball at the fallen insect. The bug was incased in light before disappearing into the shell. Shook one. Michael watched with a cold calculating gaze while Mariner stood over the ball battle ready. Shook twice. _"Almost there."_ Michael thought. Shook three times. " _Come on!"_ Click. Michael walked to the ball and held it up. He nodded his head and looked at Squirtle. "Good job." He complimented. Mariner smiled as his trainer attached the ball to his belt. After a quick scan from the Pokedex he nodded once again before facing his Pokemon. "Its a girl so we'll call her Stealtha because she ambushed us like a ninja."

"Squirtle Squirt." Mariner replied. Michael called him in and walked towards his two friends. They had just broken out of the effects of SuperSonic and looked like they went on a wild adventure through outer space.

"Uh, what happened." Lucas whined. "I feel like somebody kicked me in the face."

"Me too." Patrick agreed.

"A wild Venonat appeared and used Supersonic on us." Michael explained. "You two got full blast, but I managed to stay conscious long enough for Mariner to retaliate. I caught it and hopefully we won't have any more problems today."

"Well thats a relief." Patrick said at last. "Listen, can we stop traveling for a while. I think we should take a break before we move on."

"I had a feeling you would say that. We'll stop before we continue through the woods."

"Thanks," Lucas and Patrick said simultaneously.

After the Venonat encounter, Michael, Patrick, and Lucas decided to rest by a few nearby trees. They healed their Pokemon by using some remedies they bought in Viridian before their quest into the wilds of Kanto. The weather was modest for the time being and they could relax without care. A few Caterpie came by every now and then and Lucas had Spearow chase after them and practice. They all grinned when Spearow was successful and laughed when it ended up drenched in string shot. Spearow was angry at first but ended up being quite content with his position in its new 'game.' It was becoming boring though and finally it returned to Lucas who let it back into the Poke Ball. Things were good.

Patrick was resting on a tree when he saw a new Pokemon appear. It was wormlike and had a small horn on its head. Its orangish color made it stand out from the usual Caterpie. This Pokemon was different. At first, nobody else noticed until Lucas finally glanced in its direction. He bounced with enthusiasm and immediately sent out a Poke Ball. "Lets go, Carbonite." Lucas' faithful green starter popped out and the started Pokemon turned its head. Lucas pulled out his Poke dex and evaluated the Pokemon.

"Weedle. The Hairy Bug Pokemon. It is often found in forests, eating leaves and soft vegetation. It has a sharp venomous stinger on its head for defense."

Lucas smiled and commanded with grace. "Carbonite Vine Whip then follow with Tackle." The Seed Pokemon shot two green vines from its side and used them to whip the Weedle. While it was hurt, Carbonite ran forward and tackled the bug with little difficulty. Lucas prepared to throw a Poke ball when he heard a high shriek. The Weedle was screaming loudly and Lucas stepped back. He felt bad as the bug whined loudly. This little bug was just trying to relax and Lucas had suddenly attacked it. Lucas' sympathy was replaced with fear when he realized something. A deep horror hit him when a terrible truth dawned on him. The Weedle wasn't crying out in pain.

It was calling for help.

Lucas' knew that there were bigger Pokemon in this forest. There were predators who hunted the weaker Pokemon. He also knew that they were attracted to noise. This Weedle was alarming everything in the woods of the trainers' presence. Alarms notify predators.

They also notify parents. And Weedle had very dangerous families.

Dexter almost seemed to be aware of the situation because it read a new more disturbing entry. "Beedrill. The Poison Bee Pokemon, A Beedrill is extremely territorial. Be advised, no one should ever approach its nest or get too close to its territory. If angered, they will attack in a swarm."

Sure enough loud buzzing suddenly droned through the trees's and Lucas trembled with fear. Patrick and Michael also understood what was happening. They stepped away from the trees and started to panic. They had good reason. About 100 meters away was the swarm of Beedrill. A mass of yellow and black that raced through the trees like falling leaves. A whole hive had been alerted and they were moving forward to destroy the 'intruders' in the woods. Lucas quickly returned his Bulbasaur and they all ran for the woods. The drone was getting louder and the situation was getting worse.

"Take cover!" Michael screamed through the thick brush. Even in the midst of chaos, Michael maintained steady control and ordered the others like a drill sergeant. They didn't need second instruction. Patrick disappeared in the thick mass of tree's, but Michael could still see Lucas running like hell. Michael wasn't looking ahead and he collapsed over a fallen tree stump. As his face was splashed with dirt, he saw Lucas running for him. Lucas grabbed his backpack and hauled him up while saying, "Come on. They're still coming." Michael and Lucas were back up but the Beedrill were all around them. They pointed their two stingers at the humans and were prepared to fire at will. The two boys understood that they couldn't escape. But they could fight.

"Carbonite, Raider, lets go." Lucas roared.

"Mariner and Stealtha, stand by for battle." Michael commanded.

Four Pokemon had appeared and they all were prepared to protect their trainers from their assailants. A Bug, a Bird, a turtle, and a lizard. They glared at their attackers and gave out battle-crys.

"Stealtha Supersonic now. Mariner Water Gun." Michael ordered.

"Carbonite use Nature Power and Raider use Tri-Attack." Lucas said in turn. A high pitched cry was blasted at several bee drill who were then blasted away with Tri-Attack. A stream of water was shot at several Beedrill and yellow powder forced some to collapse. The Beedrill retaliated with a barrage of Poison Stings. Purple darts were launched from their stingers and towards the trainers and Pokemon. The two trainers feared this could be their end. The swarm was closing in. There was no escape.

 **Well that sure was a cliff hanger. Sorry for that. But I will update soon. But where is Patrick? Find out next time.**

 **Remember, Pm me and Review, review, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6 Wrath of the Queen

**Hello again. I'm so sorry I have been out of it but life has been tough and I have not been interested in Pokemon lately. I just hope I can continue. I might be starting a new story about Pokemon so keep an eye out. But anyway, lets continue on Patrick's journey.**

Chapter 6 Wrath of the Queen

Patrick was terrified. He managed to hide inside a tree stump and was shaking with fear. He didn't know why he was afraid, he could only guess it was his natural instincts driving him towards fear. He suddenly felt very frail and alone. He didn't want to be a trainer. He wanted to go home where he was safe from harm.

"Why did I do this. Why did I go into these woods at all?" He shivered.

Almost on cue a flash of light blinded him. His initial shock was replaced by fear. He feared the flash would alert the Beedrill but nothing happened. The flash morphed into the shape of Charmander and the Pokemon stared at him. The fire in his eyes was very warming and Patrick felt less afraid.

"Char, Charmander, Char! Char char!" The orange lizard cried out. Patrick didn't react to the noise, he was glued to the sight. His starter was acting on his own accord and had left its Pokemon without command. The Charmander tried to get Patrick to listen but the human failed to comprehend. Almost angrily, the Pokemon started to storm out to the tree's. This sprung Patrick into acton and he scooped up Charmander quickly.

"Blazer, no its too dangerous! We have to stay hidden!"

"Char char char!" The orange lizard barked back. It made sad expressions and its message came across. It was frighteningly clear.

"Get up you pathetic bum! Your friends are in trouble now go help them or I will!"

"But its dangerous." Patrick warned.

"Char charmander!"

Quite obviously, the Charmander didn't want to negotiate and it wanted Patrick to be a good friend and help those in need. Patrick remembered his father and thought what he would do. He would tell Patrick to do what Charmander is demanding.

"You can always be helpful if you try." Patrick remembered his fathers words.

"But what if you feel you could only make things worse." Young Patrick asked.

"The real crime is standing by and doing nothing, Patrick. Nobody is perfect and that is why we help each other so that we improve and succeed."

The flashback ended and Patrick rose up. He wouldn't give up now. He had to help his friends. He just hoped they weren't in total danger. "Blazer, do you think they're okay?"

The lizard stopped and glared angrily, as if to say, "If I thought they would be okay, I wouldn't be asking you to help them, you nitwit!"

"Okay, I get it. Lets just go, and fast. They'll need all the help they can get.

The fight was getting bad for the two heroes, Michael and Lucas. Each was struggling to defend each other's starter while keeping the Beedrill at bay. Raider and Stealtha were very effective together. The Venonat was confuse the Beedrill with Supersonic and allow the Spearow to score perfect hits with Quick Attack and the occasional Tri Attack. They were filled with energy and could keep up the attacks with strong coordination.

Things could not be said for Mariner and Carbonite. They were starting to strain from using the constant Water Gun's and Vine Whip's. They were getting exhausted and the trainers knew it. They weren't able to keep up with the other tag team under the ruthless assault. Evenually, the trainers would be without Pokemon against a swarm of Beedrill.

"Michael, we need to do something or else we might end up as wall decorations." Lucas nervously chuckled.

"Not funny!" Michael glared. "Mariner, retreat with Withdraw! Stealtha try to use Supersonic on all targets."

"Raider use Tri attack now. Carbon-"

Before he could finish, he saw a Beedrill nail Carbonite with Twineedle. The attack devastated the Grass type and the Seed Pokemon fainted. Lucas quickly returned it and Michael predicted what would happen to Mariner. He returned him as well and prepared to face the inevitable. Meanwhile, a Tri-Attack blasted a group of Beedrill away and Stealtha launched a series of Supersonic attacks on the Bee Pokemon. They were weakened, but still very strong. The Venonat and Spearow angrily stared at the horde of Bee's and prepared to launch a counter-attack. The Bee's closed in and soon it would be over. Poison stings were being charged and the attacks would kill the heroes and their Pokemon.

"This is it!" Lucas winced. The heroes braced themselves when a sudden word erupted from the woods.

"Smokescreen!"

The field was consumed with black smoke and the Beedrill released panicked cries of confusion. Lucas and Michael looked around but they couldn't see through the smoke. When it cleared, Patrick was on a tree stump with Blazer standing by his legs. Lucas and grinned and called out to him. "We thought you ditched us! What took ya?"

"Come on, an entire swarm of Beedrill, how could I resist?" Patrick sarcastically chuckled.

"You know, if you don't mind you could start attacking them!" Michael barked.

"Right! Blazer use Ember. Draw them towards us!" Patrick commanded. Blazer sent a stream of embers towards the Beedrill who flew back with fear. Fire was a natural fear driving device in the forest. Many broke off from the horde and flew rapidly away from the embers. Some however, the strong, were not so easily driven away. They rushed at the Charmander, intent of stabbing it with their long spears. Blazer reacted by bashing them with Metal Claw and launching more Embers. There were now only 20 Beedrill or so, and they were being wiped out by the Fire type.

"Keep it up Blazer! More Ember!"

"Charmander!" The lizard grinned and it continued to attack. 15 down. More Embers flew out of the lizards mouth and stung the Beedrill; Metal claws were being unleashed and tore into them; scratches blinded them and sent them buzzing away. Soon they were gone. Blazer alone had managed to scare them away. Patrick felt like cheering when he heard a stronger more intimidating buzzing. Was it another horde, a second wave, or worse? Finally, a new Beedrill appeared. However, this one was alone. It was much larger than the other Beedrill and it was very intimidating. Its spears were very well developed and the red eyes were prime and new. It seemed that this Beedrill was in perfect shape. Which could only mean one thing!

"Is that-" Lucas began.

"Yep, the Queen." Michael finished. "Patrick, be careful. That thing looks very strong."

"We'll see about that! Blazer, scrap her like the rest!" Blazer unleashed a trail of embers that struck the Beedrill in the abdomen. However, it didn't even flinch from the attack. As Patrick stared in shock, it raised its stingers and jammed them into Blazer, who screamed in pain. The Charmander was sent flying and it took Patrick with him. The Beedrill had been behind him so now Patrick was flying towards Lucas and Michael. He crashed into them and groggily got up.

"Yep, its the queen. And you were right, its dangerous."

"Idiot!" Michael face palmed.

"Don't worry guys I got this one!" Lucas cheered.

"Lucas, Patrick couldn't do it, and he defeated all the other Beedrill. What can you do?"

"Michael, I have a score to settle. That Weedle probably alerted the other Beedrill including this one. So technically, I got us into this mess. So I have to fix this. The only way to do that, is to catch that Beedrill!"

"Are you insane!"

"No, just myself! Raider lets go!"

Lucas' trusty Spearow flew forward, refreshed and energized. The Beedrill sneered, or at least gave the Beedrill equivalent, at the bird. Spearow got angry and raced forward with a quick attack. Beedrill raced to counter and they bounced off each other. Lucas sprung into action and began to issue commands. "Raider! Use Growl with Peck." The bird issued a strong growl while flying towards the Beedrill. The Beedrill flinched as the Spearow landed on it and began to peck at its eyes. It jabbed upwards and tried to shake him off, but Raider wouldn't let go. Eventually, the Beedrill managed to drive the bird away and Raider flew Beedrill was disorientated but still in fighting shape. It's vision was blurred but it still was able to hear the bird and detect its scent. Raider used its speed to stay ahead and it would ram the Bee Pokemon with Quick Attack when a chance to strike presented itself. Beedrill fired Poison Sting in all directions in an effort to strike the Bird Pokemon. Lucas was grinning with confidence. The Bee was blind and the Bird was getting stronger. It wouldn't be long now.

"Raider, use Peck."

The Beedrill seemed to panic and it flew in circles as Spearow flew towards it. However, it stopped and prepared for the Bird to fly towards him. Lucas gasped but was unable to stop Raider from flying into the trap. The queen raced up and bashed it with Twineedle and Raider cried out in pain. Then, it proceeded to bash the Spearow over and over with repetitive jabs. Fury Attack! Spearow was getting nailed by the attack and it wasn't able to fly away. The Beedrill finished with Poison Sting and Raider fell towards Lucas and struggled to stand. The Beedrill raced towards them and Raider saw the foe advancing.

"Quick, Raider, use Tri Attack!" Lucas commanded.

Despite its weakened condition, it managed to open its beak and it charged a powerful Tri Attack! The Beedrill was getting closer and was less than 20 meters away. It was almost able to jab the bird when it was sent flying back. Tri attack was unleashed and it pulverized the Bee Pokemon. Beedrill crashed into a tree and it had swirls in it's eyes. "Poke Ball go!" Lucas screamed as he chucked a Poke Ball at the fallen Bee. It disappeared in red light and the ball shook once. Shook twice. Shook three times.

Click.

Lucas sighed and walked over to pick up the Poke Ball. This time, no cheering. Lucas was shocked he managed to capture it and the others stared for a while before silently grinning. Lucas picked up the ball and returned Spearow. The exhausted bird needed rest, especially after such a brutal fight.

"Recon!" Lucas smiled. "That's what I'm naming her."

"Nice." Patrick smiled. "Now lets get out of here."

"Agreed, Pewter City is just ahead." Michael nodded. "We should reach it before nightfall.

They all walked on and after about an hour, they reached the gate. They walked through and breathed sighs of relief. They were out of the Viridian Forest. They were safe. They walked triumphantly towards their next city. Pewter.

The city resembled a small villagers town with stone buildings all over the premises. It was a garden surrounded by mountains, the greatest being Mount Moon to the East. Trees and lampposts decorated the streets and it was very welcoming. At a distance, the city didn't appear to be the place for a Rock Type Gym Leader, with one exception. The Pewter Museum of Science. The massive building was the main attraction of the city. It was built from the backbones of Geologists, Physicists, and Paleontologists. The heroes decided to visit it later. The Pokemon center was brightly lit and the heroes welcomed it gracefully. They went inside and healed their Pokemon quickly. They felt tired and decided to call it a day. Luckily, there was room at the Pokemon center so they managed to acquire a lodging room. They collapsed on their beds and felt worn out after a day of traveling. Patrick stared out at the dark city and the beautiful moonlight. Another day gone by, but still going. Tomorrow would be even greater. Tomorrow, was the Pewter City Gym, and the legendary Gym Leader, Brock.

 **Well glad thats over. Lets see what happens next time. See ya soon, I hope. Remember, review review review.**


	8. Chapter 7 Pewter City Showdown

**I wanted to redeem myself so I decided to post this epic chapter. Heres the rules for gym battles. I will only have one trainer battle a leader so that the writing doesn't become repetitive in a chapter. The battles will be fun so I promise to make them exciting. But anyway, lets continue.**

Chapter 7 Pewter City Showdown

Patrick woke up sore and worn out from his last few days of traveling. He was not looking forward to more work so he groaned in his bed, not willing to get up and going. He moaned and tossed and turned, unaware he was making a lot of noise. Lucas and Michael woke up with him and groaned at not getting enough sleep. They got up and Lucas walked over to him. He was annoyed at Patrick, but also felt bored. He walked to Michael and came up with an ingenious payback plan. Michael couldn't convince him otherwise and Lucas went to work and he began to tap Patrick on the forehead.

"Patrick. Patrick, we need to go to school." Lucas grinned.

"No! Five more minutes, mom. Actually screw that. I want to sleep another hour."

Lucas had to use both hands to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Michael shook his head and had to force himself to not grin. Finally, Lucas couldn't hold it and he fell to the ground and Michael let out a few chuckles. Patrick was aware of what happened and he threw his pillow at Lucas, making the scene even more comedic.

"Do you want to sleep, honey." Lucas smiled before laughing again.

"Bastards." Patrick groaned. "What time is it anyway?"

"Time for you to get a watch, you chump!" Lucas teased.

"Thats it, come here." Patrick grinned with determination. He leapt down and tackled Lucas. They rolled and both started laughing historically. Michael shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Lets get some breakfast you dimwits." He smiled. The two boys got up and ran to get some food. The Pokemon center was filled with people. Each one busy with their morning conversation and soothing breakfasts'. Patrick and his friends ordered scrambled eggs and bacon and enjoyed the meal to its fullest. They were too anxious for the gym battle today, however, to even be remotely interested in food. Once they finished they decided to find the Pewter City gym. They marched triumphantly into the morning light, intent on winning their first gym badges. The walk was short and soon they were in front of a large building. It had a purple roof with large slab of stone surrounding the steel door. The beautiful carved rock almost shined in the sunlight, a welcoming sight for the heroes. When they got inside the gym looked like a battlefield. Large slabs of stone rose up like tiny mountains on the field and the trainers stared at the sight. They were going to be challenging the Rock type gym leader in his natural element. They almost started to ask for him when they heard a voice.

"More challengers, eh. Which one of you seeks the Boulderbadge?" A voice called out. The speaker was revealed to be a man with spiked curly hair. He wore a brown vest and a pair of hiking pants. He looked in good health and his muscles looked developed and strong. He was a man of power.

"We all do, sir." Michael spoke up. Brock smiled at Michael's maturity and continued.

"You probably know but I'll say anyway. My names Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokemon. My Pokemon are all rock hard, and have true-grit determination. That's right my Pokemon are all the Rock type!"

"Cool." Lucas spoke up. I'm Lucas, trainer from Celadon City. And I, like my comrades, dream to become a Pokemon master. I won't let my dream be stopped by you."

Brock laughed and Lucas winced slighly at the booming voice. "Fuhaha! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose?"

"Lose, you yourself said that all your Pokemon are Rock type. Well guess what? I have a freaken Bulbasaur. You're doomed by friend."

"So let me get this straight. You claim, that because you have a Grass type Pokemon like Bulbasaur, _you're destined_ _to beat me!?"_

"Yeah. Thats the truth. Now are you gonna challenge me or not?"

There was a silence as Brock disappeared temporally. He reappeared with two Poke balls in his hands. He showed them to Lucas and grinned. "Fine, then! Show me your best!"

"Same for you."

"Geodude! GO!" Brock screamed as a boulder like Pokemon appeared. It was shaped like a large stone with two arms hanging from its sides. It stared with determination and Patrick pulled out his Poke-dex. "Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. It is found in fields and mountains. Mistaking them for boulders, people often step or trip on them."

"Easy, Carbonite lets go!" Lucas grinned. He tossed a Poke-ball and out came his trusted starter. Brock stared at his opponent while snapping his fingers to the side, issuing a referee.

"This is a battle between Gym Leader Brock and challenger Lucas. Challenger Lucas has issued a Bulbasaur and the Gym Leader, Brock, has chosen Geodude. This is a one on one battle with no time limit, let the battle begin." A bell struck and the battle was on.

"Carbonite Vine Whip." Lucas smiled. Two vines erupted and raced towards Geodude. Brock waited patiently as they neared their target. Only when they were a meter away did he say a command.

"Grab them."

Lucas gasped as the Rock Pokemon gripped the vine heads. It pulled and Carbonite was sent flying towards him. The Bulbasaur tried to get away but the Geodude was literally a rock and its grip was almost unbreakable. Once it grabbed, it stayed that way until it let go.

"Fire Punch!" Geodude's hand became molten rock and it bashed Carbonite's face with devastating power. The Seed Pokemon flew back and roughly crashed to the ground with swirls in its eyes. Lucas and the others stared in shock. The battle was already over. Lucas had lost, badly.

"That was too quick." Brock clapped. "Good work Geodude, return." He opened a Poke ball and Geodude returned to its trainer.

"You didn't say you were gonna use fire moves!" Lucas roared. "And don't you dare tell me-"

"You didn't ask."

"GOSH DANG IT!"

"When you had your Bulbasaur use Vine Whip it left it vulnerable. You could have won if you paid attention but you were too confident and that can get you or your Pokemon killed. Its important that you learn this."

"But-"

"He's right you know." Michael interrupted. "You weren't focused."

Lucas sat down angrily and crossed his arms. Patrick stepped forward and pulled out a Poke ball. Before he could speak Michael pulled him aside.

"Patrick, this could end bad. Lucas at least had a Bulbasaur, but a Charmander? This could go very bad and you could end up getting your starter really hurt."

"Lucas was cocky, I'm not. I'll win."

"Are you sure? You won't be able to stop once you start. But if your ready, good luck and be careful."

"Thanks." Patrick nodded. He stepped forward and faced Brock. "My name is Patrick, trainer from Vermillion City. I would hereby like to challenge you to a one on one battle. And I if you want to know, I'm not arrogant like my friend Lucas."

"Hey-" Lucas began but was silenced by Michael. They all watched as Brock nodded and pulled out a Poke ball.

"As gym leader, I can't refuse a match, so I accept your challenge."

"Okay, I'm ready when you are."

The referee began to speak and gave the same intro, save for the challenger being Patrick and not Lucas. The bell chimed and both trainers released their Poke balls.

"Go Rhyhorn."

"Blazer, I choose you!" Patrick roared back. The two Pokemon faced each other and stared. Patrick once again pulled out his Poke dex and it began to speak.

"Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokemon. Its bones are 1,000 times harder than human bones. Using its durability and strength, it can destroy tall buildings."

 _"I need to keep Metal Claw secret. I need a wild card and that might do it for me."_ Patrick thought with intensity. "Blazer use Ember on Rhyhorn."

"Rhyhorn counter with Tackle attack." Brock commanded. The massive rhino charged at the lizard as embers were unleashed. They bounced off Rhyhorn easily and Charmander got nervous. Almost any Pokemon would panic at the sight of a charging rhino Pokemon, but not Blazer. He was stubbornly brave and wouldn't back down. This is why he could fight the Beedrill; this is why he could fight the Rhydon. The Rhydon had type advantage but the Charmander had skill.

"Don't let up, jump and hit the eyes." Patrick commanded.

 _"This guys smart. He's not allowing Rhyhorn to get close."_ Brock thought as the orange lizard jumped high and used Embers on Rhyhorn's face. Most flew of but a few got through and damaged Rhyhorn. The Rock type growled and began to charge after Blazer. The orange lizard unleashed a torrent of embers at the charging Pokemon and managed to keep ahead. The Rhyhorn was intent on crushing its opponent and it gave rapid pursuit.

"Blazer, run towards the pillars." Patrick commanded. Blazer ran forward and the Rhyhorn struggled to follow. Its bulk limited its speed and it was having trouble keeping up with the jumping lizard."

"Rhyhorn, stop and use Scary Face." Brock commanded. The Rhyhorn stopped and stared at the Charmander with intense and intimidating eyes. The Charmander stopped moving and was immobilized in fear. "Now hit the pillar with Horn Attack!" The Rhyhorn charged and struck the pillar with devastating force. The Charmander was unable to get away and it was sent flying. It flew away but it managed to land on its hind feet. It fell on it's knees though and it could only grimace as the Rhyhorn came charging. Patrick had to act and he screamed out, "Smokescreen now!"

Blazer unleashed a stream of smoke that consumed the entire gym. Neither Brock nor Patrick could see the scene. The smoke continued to expand when a faint light started to glow. The faint light became a flash as the smoke gave way to the new mysterious light. When it cleared, the sight was stunning.

Rhyhorn was being pushed back by a Pokemon. It was red skinned and it had strong arms with razor sharp claws. It had a larger jaw and it was more intimidating. The flame on its tail was more brightly lit and the Pokemon stared with burning intensity. Charmander was gone and Charmeleon was born.

"I dont believe it! Blazer your awesome!" Patrick cheered. "Now slash that thing with Metal Claw." Brock gasped as the Fiery lizard was destroying the rhino -like Pokemon with sheer power. The claws grew large and glowed silver. They tore into the face of the Rhyhorn and the Rock type roared in pain. Charmeleon slashed as if he were driving two scimitars into a tree stump. The attacks got faster and the Rhyhorn was screaming in agony.

"Now! Use Ember down the Rhyhorn's mouth!" Patrick grinned. The Charmeleon slashed the Rhyhorn furiously to disorientate it. Afterwards, it forced Rhyhorn's mouth open. It sent a stream of embers down it and the Rhyhorn cried out from the heat in its mouth.

"Don't give up." Brock commanded. "Use Earthquake and take down that Charmeleon!" Rhyhorn stomped on the arena and the entire stage shook from the force of the attack. Charmeleon lost its footing and it was suffering from the super effective attack. It was thrown back by the shock waves and it rolled over the jagged rocks. Patrick knew that even a Charmeleon couldn't survive for much longer and it was essential to take action.

"Blazer, charge through and stop Rhyhorn." An idea sprung up and he had no idea if it would work or not. The Charmeleon jumped on its hind legs and raced forward, avoiding jagged rocks and flying debris. Brock saw what was happening and decided to end it.

"Rhyhorn use Rock Slide!" Rhyhorn bashed the ground again and large boulders flew at the fire Pokemon.

"Blazer get back!" Patrick commanded. The Charmeleon ducked and rolled as the stones came rushing at him. He was doing well when one stone hit him in the side. He screamed in pain and tumbled sideways. Patrick gritted his teeth and tried to stay focused. _"That Rock Slide is impossible to dodge. What do I do?"_

"Rhyhorn, nail him with Take Down!" Brock roared. The gym leader knew he was being tough but something told him that this was no ordinary trainer. He had a feeling that Patrick would find a way to escape. Indeed he did; before Brock could react Patrick had already instructed the Charmeleon to jump. The lizard jump rolled over Rhydon and the Take Down missed. "Rhydon, use Rock Slide again!"

"Here goes nothing. Blazer, Metal claw them all!" Patrick commanded. Blazer used his claws to pulverize all the boulders and it was only a few meters away. "Jump!" Patrick issued. The Fire type leapt up and the Rhyhorn struggled to keep its eyes on it. Charmeleon's mouth was almost glowing and Patrick had an idea what was happening.

 _"Here goes nothing."_ He thought with determination. "Finish it. Blazer, Dragon Rage!" The spectators gasped as Charmeleon charged a blue orb in front of its mouth. The orb was released and it struck the Rhyhorn dead on. An explosion erupted and the arena became silent. When the smoke cleared, the victor had been revealed. The Rhyhorn had swirls in it's eyes and the Charmeleon stood triumphantly next to it with its arms raised.

"Rhyhorn is unable to battle." The referee declared. "The winner is Charmeleon." Patrick cheered and ran onto the field to see his new Pokemon. Charmeleon jumped into his arms and smiled proudly. They did it. They defeated the gym leader. Their first of many, hopefully.

Brock clapped his hands and congratulated him. "I took you for granted, and so I lost. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the official Pokemon League BoulderBadge. Just having the BoulderBadge makes your Pokemon more powerful."

"Wow thanks." Patrick smiled as he received the BoulderBadge. He showed it to Charmeleon to show what he earned and together the grinned happily.

"Also, take this. It's TM Rock Slide. You can teach it to one of your Pokemon and have that Pokemon use it in battle." The gym leader handed him a small case with a disk. Patrick put the two items away and he started to march towards the others. _"One gym leader down, seven to go."_

 **Okay. Chapter 7 done. More epicness ahead so lets look forward to new chapters. Remember, favorite, pm, and review review review!**


	9. Chapter 8 Path to Mount Moon

**Hello everybody, sorry its been a while. I was visiting Portland and there was no internet where I was. I promise suspenseful chapters ahead. Conflict is on the horizon. Lets continue.**

Chapter 8 Path to Mount Moon

The afternoon was quiet and calm after the battle Patrick won against Brock. He told the others that he was taking a stroll and they were okay with it. Michael had congratulated Patrick for his victory against Brock, but Lucas was a little jealous. Patrick brushed it off as he began to explore the city.

The entire town was very peaceful in the canyon it rested in. Millennia of erosion and continental shift had morphed the mountains. Some rose, some fell, some moved, and still some vanished entirely. Pewter city was originally a miners colony that was formed as a base for the explorers, plunderers, miners, and scientists who sought to gain wealth, or glory, or even just excitement. All using Pewter as a foothold to search out Mt. Moon, the colossal mountain that dwarfed all others in Kanto, save perhaps the volcano on Cinnabar Island or Mt. Silver in the far west. For most of the northwest region, mountains formed a protective crescent that guarded Kanto against storms and other natural threats from Johto or the surrounding ocean. Pewter was the northernmost city and beyond it was untamed wilderness where only the rock, ground, or flying type Pokemon that dwelled inside or on the mountains. The land was only explored by the brave or the foolhardy.

At least ten thousand years ago, rumor had it that a meteor from the cosmic asteroid belt had fallen onto earth and smashed into the Kanto mountain range. The asteroid allegedly slammed into a large summit and disintegrated into smaller shards. Over the next millennium, the meteor allegedly disappeared due to erosion and sedimentary destruction, though the precious moonstones continue to be discovered every so often, sometimes in other regions, when a smaller meteor was forced into the Earths gravity to rest on the planetary surface. For unknown reasons, the moon stones seem to be effective in causing a Pokemon to evolve, though nobody knows why. Some scientists argued that the radiation from the moonstones force some Pokemon to evolve; others believe the stones act like hormones and increase a Pokemon's abilities, thus leading them to evolution; still some believe the stones to contain DNA or another form of genetic material that can be absorbed by some Pokemon.

Whatever the case, the stones were valuable. So much so that they were the motive for creating Pewter in the first place. But while miners and explorers regularly visited the mountain every so often, the mountain was now a protected region, and miners were limited in where they could excavate. Most miners now dug for the Pewter Museum of science. The Museum of Science was the heart of Pewter, both literally and metaphorically. It is the city's main attraction and place of interest to travelers, but it also was a monument to all science. The marble walls were more aged than other buildings and the roof looked worn from facing off against the elements for decades. Still, the building greeted Patrick and welcomed him to see the sights inside. He was not disappointed.

All throughout the first floor were beautifully preserved meteors stone carvings, primitive rock formations, beautiful gemstones, precious minerals, and walls of stone. Patrick was amazed by all the exhibits and viewed each one with wonder. He was examining each piece when he saw a large rock in the center. It was a moon stone protected by a large glass barrier. This single rock was massive; at least four feet across from left to right and at least two feet tall. It was monumental. To imagine a moon stone being even larger than this was astounding. The stone looked ancient; large swollen cavities were all throughout the monolithic piece and the gigantic stone was ironically fragile. Patrick thought that this must have taken days to excavate and transport. It must have been the most interesting piece in the exhibit, he thought. That is when he saw the fossils.

Massive skeletons hung on the far left of the museum. Three Pokemon that once ruled the earth now hung as lifeless bodies; a mere shadow of their former selves. Patrick moved closer and examined each one. The first one was a massive flying Pokemon. It assize elongated wing bones and sharp claws on each side. The tail was bony and spiked at the end and the creature had massive talons that were built for grabbing onto struggling prey. The most impressive feature on this skeleton was the large set of jaws that hung open to display the razor sharp teeth. This creature was once a savage predator that made many modern hunters look like Pidgey in compassion. The Prehistoric Pokemon was a menace of its time, and for good reason. "Aerodactyl." Patrick read. "Hate to get attacked by this thing."

He moved over to the next fossil. It was a large circular shell that was colored black by age and wear. In the description on the Pokemon, Omastar, was an ocean dweller that floated in the sea currents and captured fish and other water Pokemon with its tentacles. Throughout its entire life, Omastar would live in its shell and live a solemn but peaceful existence. It could retreat into the shell to protect itself from most predators in the sea, save the larger more dangerous ones such as Gyrados and Sharpedo. The creature was also capable of living above water by rolling on its shell. The large spikes on the exterior would provide traction as the Pokemon rolled across the earth to cross a body of land or adversely attack a rival Pokemon.

The last Pokemon he saw was the mighty Pokemon, Kabutops. It looked like a mix between a crab and a ninja. Long massive scythes descended from the creatures arms. For many years, scientists debated whether the blades were used as actual weapons, or instead hoes that dug into the earth to find roots or other forms of underground vegetation. Nowadays, most scientists believed that they served both purposes rather than one. Kabutops was after all an omnivore rather than a predator like Aerodactyl. The creature also was armor plated and could withstand most physical attacks. The battle armor made the fearsome crab even more intimidating. Everything about the crab was mysterious. But there was something amiss. Somebody else was examining the skeletons.

He had a caped hood and his face was darkened by the shadow that hid him. He had a fair skinned face and his lips appeared older. The features that could be seen were muscular and built. He was staring at the fossil, but was seemingly aware of Patrick's presence. He walked towards the Aerodactyl skeleton and smiled. "Beautiful aren't they?" He almost whispered.

"Yeah. Amazing how they were once so alive." Patrick replied with a nod.

"Indeed." He was quiet for some time after and Patrick stood by with the uneasy silence. "But that is not why I am here."

"Huh, why are you here then?" Patrick asked.

"There are rumors spreading. Dark rumors. Rumors that something is going on at Mount Moon. The mountain is active again."

Patrick listened with deep curiosity. Active? How could the mountain be active? Mt. Moon was not a volcano, so what was he talking about. "What do you mean?" He finally asked.

"I'm saying that if you plan on going over to Mt. Moon, you may want to exercise caution." The figure replied. "That is all."

"Well we do plan on going to Mt. Moon, unless you can name another way to reach Cerulean City." Patrick replied with a combination of authority, ridicule, and skepticism. The man seemed unfazed and started to walk away. Before he reached the stairwell he paused. Patrick waited for him to turn but he never did. He did speak, though, in a cryptic but familiar voice.

"Only time will tell what will happen."

"Who are you?" Patrick asked.

"I can't tell you, but rest assured, it is for good reason." The figure replied.

"Say I do go to Mt. Moon, what should I be alert of?"

"Hearts can take many forms. They remain deep within us. Only with human desire do we discover them." He stated before disappearing beneath the stairs. Patrick tried to follow but he never found him. He was gone. What was he talking about? What was he warning him about? More importantly, who was he?

* * *

The next day.

The battles against Brock had gone rather smoothy. Michael managed to beat the leaders Onix with his Squirtle and Lucas managed to beat the Geodude this time around. They all had their Boulderbadges and were set to travel to Cerulean. Patrick talked about the figure he saw at the Museum of Science as they walked to Mt. Moon. Michael took interest but Lucas thought Patrick was hallucinating. "You saw a Gastly. A really impressionable one."

"Are you kidding me! That was no ghost!" Patrick stammered. Lucas raised an eyebrow and smiled mischievously.

"Are you scared of ghosts?" Lucas asked.

"No, why? Why would I be scared of a ghost? What are you saying I don't like ghosts?" Patrick replied nervously.

"Okay. Well guess what I caught? Thats right. Haunter I choose you!" Lucas screamed as a threw a Poke ball. Patrick literally yelped and ran away as the Poke ball flashed white. Lucas rolled on the ground laughing as the 'ghost' turned out to be a Beedrill. "That was perfect."

"You asshole!" Patrick screamed, now running to tackle Lucas and sock him in the face. Lucas barely managed to command the Beedrill to use Poison Sting and the bug ran at its opponent. Patrick stopped and ran in the opposing direction, all the while issuing curse words and other threatening verbal attacks to Lucas.

"Man, that guys gonna love Lavender Town." Lucas chuckled, now on his feet as Michael shook his head in both disbelief and awe. "Yeah, he definitely saw a ghost."

"I DID NOT SEE A GHOST!" Patrick screamed as Beedrill stabbed at him.

"Yes you did. You said it disappeared immediately after it went down the stairs. Thats because he went through a wall."

"No. He was just super stealthy." Patrick shook his head. "It was no ghost." Patrick yelped again as the Beedrill tackled him and pinned him to the ground. The boy writhed and cried out in anger and shock. "WILL YOU GET THIS STUPID BEE TO LEAVE ME ALONE?"

"Okay, fine. Recon come back." Lucas laughed as he pulled out a red sphere to call back the Bee Pokemon. Patrick just panted as the others walked by him. He was exhausted from his chase with the Beedrill and could only stare as Lucas gave a mischievous grin.

"Patrick, why are you scared of ghosts?" Michael asked. Patrick groaned and clenched his fists, before realizing that Michael was asking and not Lucas. Lucas was doing it to be annoying, Michael was probably asking with sincerity.

"I dunno, why do dogs hate cats? They just do. Look it doesn't matter."

"Sure. Lets just keep going."

The road to Mt. Moon was quiet. The rocks glistened in the afternoon sun and all was peaceful. The wind blew softly over the grass and bikers pedaled on the cliff tops. A few campers were sitting on the route but other than that most of the route was deserted. The occasional Pidgey flew overhead or a Rattata would cross the road but otherwise there was little to no activity, save the laughter and conversation that came from the children who rolled down the road. As they crossed the path they looked for rare Pokemon. They had their Pokemon healed up in advance so they were ready for anything.

They never encountered anything though. No Pokemon were on the road and any that did appear were not openly desired. Eventually they came across a hole in the mountains and paused. They turned to each other and nodded. Patrick was more cautious, uncaring if he was looked down upon by Lucas. Who cares what he thinks, he thought. Its okay to be cautious. That man did warn you after all. He held onto his starters Poke ball and entered the cave, ready for whatever awaited him.

 **Thanks everybody, or that one person who has been reading my stuff. Remember. PM Me and review review review. You guys are awesome. Also give me ideas for future chapters. I like the fear of ghosts idea and it might work out. Now heres a question for you all. Who do you want to battle Misty. Lucas or Michael? Give your opinions and enjoy!**


End file.
